Un garçon de café en trop
by taraxacum.officinalis
Summary: Un beau matin, après avoir ouvert une conserve de nourriture pour chats, Minagawa ne trouve pas Sukekiyo pour le nourrir mais un garçon aux cheveux noirs avec la même expression ronchonne que celle de Sukekiyo...


**Titre** : Un garçon de café en trop

**Fandom** : Café Kichijouji  
**Persos/Couple** : Le personnel du café.  
**Rating** : G

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à Kyoko Negishi et Yuki Miyamoto.

**Prompt** : Surtout Minagawa et Sukekiyo. Et si un beau matin, après avoir ouvert une conserve de nourriture pour chats, Minagawa ne trouvait pas Sukekiyo pour le nourrir quà la place du chat, il y avait un garçon aux cheveux noirs avec la même expression ronchonne que celle de Sukekiyo ?

* * *

**Un garçon de café en trop**

Au café Kichijoji ce matin-là, rien n'aurait pu présager que la journée sortirait de la normale.

Tout au moins qu'elle sortirait des balises considérées comme normales au sein de l'établissement, à savoir vaudou, rochers d'une demi-tonne jetés sur le prochain ayant eu la langue trop bien pendue et cris à tous les étages.

Taro, arrivant dix minutes avant le patron lui-même, eut largement le temps pour ses préparatifs habituels: désinfecter la poignée de son vestiaire, l'ouvrir pour en sortir le sac de pressing où son uniforme était plié, s'habiller, passer un coup de spray désinfectant dans les chaussures qu'il venait de quitter, les enfiler derechef, passer leurs semelles à l'alcool, plier soigneusement ses vêtements civils sur les cintres, verrouiller le placard et coincer un fragment d'allumette dans la porte pour savoir si Maki tentait de l'ouvrir.

A cet instant un terrible fracas se fit entendre qui le fit se précipiter vers la porte de derrière: venu en vélo, Jun avait accidentellement effrayé Tokumi qui avait atterri sur un carton de vaisselle neuve, encore même pas déballée et déjà en miettes. Le patron arrivant à cet instant n'eut que le temps de retirer le balai des mains de Taro pour éviter de voir en plus du sang répandu sur la scène du carnage.

Pendant que les deux plus jeunes partaient se changer, le patron et Taro évacuèrent la vaisselle brisée, dont les frais de remplacement seraient déduits des appointements de Toku, malgré ses suppliques variées invoquant pêle-mêle la Convention de Genève et l'augmentation des prix des produits alimentaires, due à la flambée des matières premières.

Regardant l'heure, Taro fit au patron:

«Minagawa a l'air d'avoir eu du mal à se lever, on doit être un lendemain de pleine lune. Je devrais peut-être décongeler des pâtisseries de secouarrghhh! Arrête de faire cela. »

Comprenez l'étonnement du chef de rang, même habitué, voir la tête du cuisinier du café surgir brusquement du plafond restait un spectacle fort éprouvant pour les nerfs.

«Tu es bien nerveux, tu sais que c'est mauvais pour le coeur?

—Je serais moins nerveux si tu ne surgissais pas à l'improviste à tout bout de champ. Et j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de te promener dans les faux plafonds et de t'installer dans les placards.

—Bonjour tout le monde. »

PAF!

Le doux bruit du coup de balai sur un crâne vide le matin dans les cafés...

« Tu es en retard.

—Ce n'est pas une raison. On ne frappe pas les gens sur la tête. D'ailleurs on ne frappe pas les gens tout court.

—Tout dépend de l'individu à l'autre bout du balai. Quand tu cesseras enfin de te comporter comme le dernier des crétins.

— Allons, allons, vous ne voulez quand même pas que je joue les médiateurs ?

— _Gloups_.

— _Gloups_…. »

Silencieux, inquiétant, Minagawa venait de se glisser derrière le duo vociférant qui s'éclipsa prudemment vers la salle.

Avec un petit sourire en coin en direction du patron, qui battit en retraite vers son bureau, Minagawa pêcha une boîte de nourriture pour chat dans l'un des placards et sortit dans la cour en appelant :

« Sukekiyo, Sukekiyo

—Mprfff…

—Oh.

—Minagawa, que se passe-t-il ? »

Des cartons plus gros que lui sur les épaules, Jun qui transvasait des sodas de la réserve au café tomba sur Minagawa, penché sur un jeune homme brun à l'air grognon, complètement nu, assis sur les pavés de la petite cour.

« C'est l'un de vos amis ?

— Je crois que c'est mon chat.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Ma décoction contre la pelade semble avoir quelques effets secondaires.

— Jun, où es-tu ? Jun !

—Le patron ! »

D'un seul geste, Jun et le cuisinier saisirent chacun sous un bras le félin plus si félin que cela et le traînèrent dans le vestiaire. Quand on verse dans la goétie et le vaudou, on n'a pas forcément envie que son employeur soit au courant, même un patron aussi désespéré et démissionnaire que celui du café !

Quant à la raison poussant le plus jeune des serveurs d'aider à dissimuler Sukekkigo, je n'ose pas affirmer qu'il voulait voir jusqu'où cette histoire pouvait dégénérer mais ses motivations n'étaient certainement pas claires !

« Jun, Minagawa, c'est l'affluence et la panique, je peux savoir ce que vous fich…JUN, enfin, je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu te sois trouvé un petit copain, vous faites un mignon petit couple mais je refuse d'assister à ce genre de scène dans les vestiaires, encore plus pendant les heures de travail ! »

Silence glacial. Minagawa a l'air détaché de l'observateur d'un combat de catch entre un David et un Goliath d'un nouveau genre (les Hébreux portaient rarement un noeud papillon et un tablier).

« Ah, j'ai une tête à avoir un copain plutôt qu'une copine ! Ah, on fait un mignon petit couple….

—Heu…Désolé de vous déranger.. »

C'est un Toku assez gêné qui se trémoussait dans l'encadrement de la porte. La salle semblait l'antichambre de l'Enfer : cassiers défoncés, rochers enfoncés dans les murs, Jun penché sur Taro, les mains autour du cou du plus âgé et, dans le coin opposé de la pièce, Minagawa en train d'essayer d'enfiler un pantalon de serveur à une jeune homme qui se débattait en feulant.

« Il faut que je m'en aille.

— Hep, Hep, Hep….Ne crois pas cela. Si on doit sombrer, nous sombrerons tous ! »

_Quelques explications plus tard, en compagnie de Maki, ramené de force par Taro à grand coups de plateaux sur l'occiput. _

« Et pourquoi on ne dit rien au patron ?

—Parce qu'il a déjà les nerfs fragiles en ce moment avec sa fille qui ne veut plus qu'il l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte de l'école parce qu'elle se pense trop grande. Je préfère ne pas imaginer l'état dans lequel on le récupérera le jour où, adolescente, elle le traitera de vieux con.

— Minagawa, est-ce que tu crois que son état va être permanent.

— Non, dès ce soir j'inverserais le processus. Un chat est malheureux dans cet état. Je ne vais pas laisser mon pauvre chat ainsi.

— _Si tu pouvais être aussi __concerné quand il s'agit d'humains…_

— C'est bien gentil, mais comment on va dissimuler une telle chose jusqu'à ce soir ? 6 jeunes hommes au lieu de 5…

—C'est cela l'idée !! Faites moi confiance, je sais ce qu'on va faire….D'abord, il faut lui mettre un uniforme.

—Pourquoi je suis encore plus inquiet après avoir entendu Maki dire cela ?? »

Cette nuit là, le patron passa une bonne partie de ce qui aurait dû être ses heures de sommeil à essayer de démêler ses souvenirs de la journée.

Pendant l'après-midi, alors qu'il essayait de répondre à toutes les commandes à la fois il avait eu conscience d'une silhouette vêtue de l'uniforme qui avait traversé la salle, silencieux, efficace et avec une moue grognonne…Submergé par le boulot, il n'y avait pas fait attention, il n'y a rien de plus courant qu'un garçon dans un café. Cependant….Si Minagawa était en cuisine en train de préparer de la pâtisserie, ou un quelconque poison vaudou, allez savoir, Taro et Maki en train de se disputer dans la cour (on les entendait depuis la salle et il avait vu trois clientes prendre des notes de leur vocabulaire coloré sur les serviettes en papier, sans doute pour une future dispute conjugale), Jun en train d'essayer d'écraser Toku dans le vestiaire (on entendait les chocs aussi), alors …

Il n'avait bien que 5 employés, non ?

***Fin.


End file.
